Brian and Mikey The Reality
by miikeey
Summary: first story I've done. Brian is upset about Justin leaving. Mikey tries to clean up.


*my first attempt at a fanfiction.. pretty rusty. bleh.

*double perspective, which is pretty rusty as well.

I knew if I just walked through the door I would potentially walk in on Brian doing something (well.. someone) that I didn't want to see. So, I knocked on the large, grey-ish loft door. Within seconds, the tall man walked over, and opened it; looking stunning as always.

"Hey Mikey.." He said, while wearily looking around, running his hand through his gorgeous brown hair.

"How're you doing? Uhh.. it's a fucking mess in here, Brian. Haven't you been cleaning up? When's the last time you showered?"

"I'm just fine, Michael. Don't start talking like Deb. You know I hate that side of you." He answered as he sat on the couch, opening what looked to be one of many beer. "Sit down, and loosen up. Beer? Weed? Something to chill you out?"

"Don't bring my Ma into this, Brian. I'm fine. But apparently you aren't." I said as i sat down beside him, looking at him with worried eyes.

-----

Mikey is such a tight ass. His face turned soft, and he was looking at me like I have cancer or something.

"Mikey, you just need to relax. I'm perfectly fine. joint?" I said, trying to avoid the conversation at hand. I reached for my cigarette holder, opened it, and pulled out a tightly wrapped marijuana stick.

"Yeah, sure. Can I at least clean up the coffee table?" My boy-next-door bestfriend asked, already getting off the black leather couch.

"Sure, Mikey. But after, you and I are flying high. Alright? Then we are even." I smirked.

- - - -

Brian's smirk always made me smile, but this time it brought tears to my eyes. Seeing him so upset, over some BOY made me frustrated to the point of tears. I turned away from him, and cleaned some more to avoid him seeing me.

"Hey, Novotny.. are you crying? We haven't even got high yet, your emotions shouldn't be this spontaneous." Brian joked, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm not crying." I attempted.

"You are a horrible liar, you know?"He reached for my hand to pull me toward him, but I pivoted around the coffee table with arms full of beer cans and take out.

The kitchen was worse, which made me even more on edge. "Brian! this place is a mess! Why haven't you been cleaning? Just because Justin left doesn't mean you can leave shit laying around like this!" I yelled into the other room as I kicked a box out of my way.

"Oh Mikeeeyy." he sang. "Come here, and forget about it. Come take some of this joint."

"No, I'm not coming in there until this is half decent!" I called in a stern, stubborn voice.

"Are you getting aggressive, Michael? I like aggressive." Brian teased.

- - -

"Bri, you really need to take care of yourself. This is out of hand now. If i had known you were going to be like this, I would've brought you to my place to stay." Mikey pleaded in a small, hopeful voice as he entered the room once again.

"Hey, just chill, kay? Don't be over dramatic, Mikey. Now come sit beside me." I tried not to slur.

"Your a beautiful mess, Kinney" Michael sat beside me, and I put my arm over his shoulder, handing him our marijuana filled paper roll with my free hand. He took a long drag and then coughed it out. Good thing, the boy needs to get high. He rested his head on my shoulder, and I automatically felt calmer already. I kissed his forehead. He's my little piece of comfort. The only fire warming me.

- - - -

Happiness jolted through me, maybe it was the weed, maybe it was Brian's lips touching my forehead, kissing me lightly. I looked up at him, hoping for some sort of answer in his eyes. Something to tell me that he's alright.

"Mikey, take some more of that. I can see the worry in your face. You shouldn't wear your feelings on your face. It makes you vulnerable." Brian antagonized.

"Ohh? Should I look like you? Head held high, sarcastic grin?" I teased back. It wasn't really a joke, but I couldn't hold it in.

"Ahh Mikey. I'm really not THAT bad, am I?" He laughed

"No, your pretty great Brian Kinney. But you already knew that."

"Your pretty great too, Mikey. You should already know that." He rebutted.

- - - -

I always hated how insecure he was, about everything. Especially when we were kids. It always pissed me off. Even his loud-mouthed mother knows how great he is.

"What if I don't know it?" Mikey said, head hung low. He took another long drag.

"Well, you better figure it out soon. Confidence is attractive." I encouraged, "Maybe you won't be the "cute boy next door" for the rest of your life, Novotny."

"I don't have to change. Ben loves me for who I am." He shot back, offended.

- - - -

Just like Brian, to make me feel like shit. The boy next door? Lovely. That's what he thinks of me? That's what everyone else thinks of me?

"You could do so much better than Ben." He said bluntly.

"That's what you don't get. Love. I don't want anyone else! Especially not you, right now!" I blurted out

"Michael Novotny, doesn't want me? hm." Brian said with a smirk, and then leaned in, and pressed his lips against mine, violently.

- - - -

Michael does want me, and I know just how to test him.

I smirked, leaned in, and pressed my lips against his, violently. He pressed back. Cha-ching. His hand wandered to my back, and pulled me closer. I smiled, and sat back on the couch, unlocking our embrace.

"Told you. You just can't resist me." I laughed.

"Who can? You're Brian Kinney for fuck sakes." He laughed, that adorable laugh, and pressed his lips to mine, once more.


End file.
